Forgiven Past
by Lady Of The Shadow
Summary: Eighteen year-old Electra Johnson, a country singer living in Houston, Texas has only one question: "Why me? I'm nothing special." Little does Electra know just how wrong she is... OCx?
1. Taken

**Hello, my fellow Cybertroni-fans! I'm Lady Of The Shadow, and welcome to my first ever fic! I'm not really good at forewords, so I'll just say a few things and get to the story.**

**1. As I said before, this is my first posted story. Constrictive critism and nice comments are appreciated, but flamers will be reported.**

**2. I'm only going to do the disclaimer once. The law only requires it one time, so I'm not going to waste Energon doing it more than deemed necessary. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my character and the plotline. (Damn it to the Pits!) Some things may follow the storyarc of Transformers Prime, but that's the universe my story is set in. The characters may seem OOC at times, but it must be done to fit the tale. **

**Now that that's done, on to the story!**

* * *

_Hi! My name is Electra Johnson. I know, I know. It's a weird name. It doesn't matter, though. What matters is that I record my life for anyone else who ends up in my... ah, situation. This journal will help me do that._

_Now, onto my situation. Yah see, I'm half Cybertronian. What does that mean? Cybertronians are robots from another planet, called Cybertron. They came to Earth after a war between the two opposing sides: the Autobots and the Decepticons. _

_All the Decipticons want is to rule Earth. The Autobots want to protect it. _

_So naturally with the assistance of my luck, I ended up in the cold, metallic servos of the Decipticons. _

* * *

"Let go ah me, yah ovah-sized Wall-E!" I shrieked in my Texan accent, struggling against the giant robot carrying me towards a green portal-like object.

Its red and silver hand only tightened around me as its red face twisted into a snarl. "I would suggest you quit struggling, human. Otherwise I _will_ end up crushing you."

I eventually gave up, realizing my attempt to escape was futile. We approached the portal and were instantly warped to another place. My eyes roamed the seemingly endless metal corridors. "Wh-where ah we?"

The robot chuckled and continued on its way. I desprately tried to memorize the path leading to our unkown destination.

"Here we are." My captor placed me none to gently on a slab of shining metal.

I shot to my feet despite my muscles screeching in protest. "For God's sake, whadda yah want with me?!"

He - I assumed it was a he from his earlier laugh - focused his eyes on me. "What is your name, human?"

"Electra. Electra Johnson. Now who ah yah and whadda yah want from me?" I tensed as he chuckled yet again. My electric blue eyes narrowed into angry slits. "And what the Hell is so funny to yah?!"

"My name is Breakdown. You're on the Deceipticon base _The Nemesis_, and I find it highly entertaining that a puny human such as yourself thinks that I can't crush you where you stand."

I crossed my arms over my chest and shot a smug grin at him. "Yah can't, _Breakdown_. Yah kidnapped me for a reason. Therefore killing me would be a bit anti-climatic, don' ya agree?"

He paused, processing my words before growling at me in an alien language. I smiled in triumph for a second. Then _another_ robot entered the room.

Like Breakdown, he was shaped like a car. His armor was a bold red.

"Well, well. I take it that my assistant treated you well, human?"

I tensed upon hearing his voice. It was deep, alluring. Seductive, one could say.

"Oh, come now. Surely he wasn't so rough that your voicebox broke. You have a name, I presume?" He tsked upon my silence. "I suppose I'll just have to give you one."

My teeth were gritted as I snarled out my name.

"Hmm. Electra Johnson. The name must come from those eyes of yours. I do believe they rival the glow of Energon." He pulled out a large cube of... _something_... and held it close to my face. "I'm right, as usual."

I shoved the glowing object as far from my face as possible. My heart began racing, and I scrambled to pull my inhaler from my pocket as the wheezing began. I was right back to glaring at the new 'bot two puffs later.

"What the Hell was that for?! Ah yah insane?! Ya don't just shove glowing pieces of shit in people's faces! It _might_ just freak them out!" I screamed in anger. "I don't know who the Hell yah ah, or why I'm here, but I'm sure as Hell gonna get some answers!"

He nodded to Breakdown, who moved to the far end of the room. "My name is Knock Out. I am the head medic for the Deceipticons, and you'd best listen to me if you wish to live." He said, completely ignoring my outburst.

'_Medic?'_ Then, it hit me.

I was in a medical bay. A lab of some kind. My nerves sang with a newfound adrenaline as I did a quick 360 of the room.

"Shit."

I glanced towards the ground. Jumping down would kill me and was therefore not an option.

My trembling right hand grasped the opal gemstone inbetween my collarbones, the tips of my fingers brushing against the midnight black silk-like uet durable material holding the gem in place.

"Why am I here?" I asked Knock Out wearily, pretty sure I knew the unpleasant answer.

Knock Out's golden... eyes?... met mine. "You live in Houston, Texas with your adopted Japanese father and Sensei. Your occupation is a country singer. Your stage name is Fallen Star, and you have a very curious mark on your right shoulder. Will you show me the mark?"

Shaken by his knowledge on my life and remembering his earlier words, I could only take off my olive-colored jacket to reveal my army green mid-riff top and birthmark. I quickly tied my jacket around my black shorts so as to have quick access to it.

The medic leaned in to get a better look, his head the height of my entire body. I tried not to flinch from his close range.

"Y...Yah know, there's this amazing thing humans have. It's called _personal space_." My voice cracked slightly before I quickly regained control of it.

His piercing stare returned to my face. I hid behind my bangs the best I could to escape the strange 'bot.

Then my stomach decided to sound like a dying whale.

"Breakdown. Get some low-grade Energon, will you? Miss Electra is in need of sustinance."

I looked down to discover that my body was trembling from exhaustion and hunger. The only food I had eaten that day was a bowl of rice.

The intimidating blue robot vanished from the room.

"...Yah mentioned earlier something called a 'Deceipticon' earlier. What is that?" I asked, sitting down with my head resting on my knees.

Knock Out described what his kind were and where they came from. I found myself caught by his voice, my ears straining to catch every intricate detail that fell from his metallic lips.

"...And that is where your time here begins. Any questions?"

I twirled a piece of my brown, shoulder-length hair with my finger. "Just two: How do yah know so much about me, and why do yah need me?"

"The first one is simple enough. Your 'Internet' showed me everything I need to know about you." He paused, pulling out that damned cube again. "This is why we need you. This is Energon, our life force and blood, if you will. Your mark, combined with your tolerance to Energon, proves that there is more to you than meets the eye."

"Tolerance?" Was the only word I could utter.

He placed it beside me once more. "Indeed. Any other human would have been harmed if not killed by the mere presence of Energon. I will admit I was surprised that you were able to stand being near it, let alone touch it."

I looked at the birthmark on my shoulder. It looked like a cube of sorts and had always brought up questions.

"And the mark? What is it?"

"Well, the mark is the All Spark's Insignia: a symbol of being an ancestor of a Prime."

* * *

**That's it for today, friends! I'll try to update regularly, but school starts next Wednesday for me. (This is where I wish I was in Electra's position. Well, not if I have to go through the next chapter. :D)**

**Anyway, please review, favorite, follow, all that jazz. Until next time!**


	2. Lab Rat Er, Robot

**I'm baaaack! I just have a few things to say and then we'll get started!**

**yorkmanic89: Thank you for being the first to comment! I wanted to make a story that stood out from the others (which is really hard!), but stayed entertaining and interesting as the same time. Hopefully this chapter will make this story different. I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Warnings (Imma start putting these up): Lots of swearing, experimentation, sadistic intent, offensive sexual threats. **

* * *

_Yah know, when yah're on a giant spaceship inhabited by huge alien robots that can crush yah between their fingers, it's probably not the best of ideas to piss them off. So naturally, that's what I did._

* * *

"Knock Out, can't you _shut her up_?" Breakdown complained, hands covering the areas where his ears would be... if he had any.

Knock Out smiled in amusement at his assistant's reaction. "It's either she sings or she talks us to death. I see this as the better of the two options. Besides, she's not that bad."

_"I cut mah bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors,_

_I screamed his name till the neighbors called the cops,_

_I numbed the pain at the expense of mah liver,_

_Don' know what I did next, all I know's I couldn't stop."_

Despite being held prisoner and having no sustenance other than low-grade Energon, I was enjoying my time on _The Nemesis_.

That is, until the head honcho himself showed up.

The sliding doors leading to the medical bay opened, my eyes widening at the mech before me.

He.

Was.

_Huge._

I took a puff from my inhaler before swiftly putting it back into my pocket.

"Lord Megatron, what a pleasant surprise. To what event has you gracing our presence?" Knock Out's voice flowed as smooth as silk despite the behemoth of a Deceipticon in front of him.

A whimper almost escaped me when the dark violet optics roamed my figure. I stood my ground and commanded my body not to shake. _'That does it. Purple is no longer my favorite color.' _

Megatron ignored him, a trait I quickly realized was common amongst Deceipticons. "So, _you_ are the All Spark's Chosen. A bit scrawny, and clearly no battle knowledge."

"Ex_cuse me?"_ Knock Out quickly shook his head no, optics widening in fear for my life. "I'll have yah know, I happen to be one of the _best_ fighters Earth has _evah_ seen! The _only_ reason no one knows is because I have a strict self defense policy! Back off, yah giant tin can!"

Instead of crushing me, Megatron turned to Knock Out with a growl. "You allow the _fleshling_ to insult your leader?" He advanced on the smaller mech.

Terror shot through me. Without thinking, I raised my right hand towards Megatron's back, palm to him. _"Leave him alone!"_

A burst of white light hit the metallic monster in the back. He paused for a moment before yet again facing me. His optics narrowed as he pressed a claw against my heart.

"I have always wondered," He murmured so only I could hear, "What makes a human with a Prime ancestor tick. Is it a pathetic human heart? Or a mighty Prime's Spark? Do not make me curious, Chosen. I will always satisfy my desire for the known, one way or another."

My brain raced a mile a minute, so my mouth took control. "I have a name, yah know. It's Electra Johnson."

Megatron pulled back and turned to Knock Out and Breakdown once again. "Start the tests, and try not to kill her in the process. It takes quite a while to find another Chosen." With that, the large mech took his leave.

Knock Out looked at me with... pity? Breakdown grinned like a sadist.

That alone set off my defense mechanism. Years of practiced grace allowed me to snap out my metallic fan, a Japanese tessen with various shades of green, in a single fluid motion. "I don' know what he's talkin' 'bout, but I don' plan to stick around and find out!"

Before I could run, however, a sharp pain to the back of my head made the world go dark. The last thing I saw was a pair of golden optics.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, you little brat!" I heard a gruff voice snarl.

_'... Breakdown? What is goin' on?...'_

It wasn't until that moment that the pain hit me.

Tsunamis of pain reached my brain in one collected movement. I screeched in agony, writhing as tears poured down my face from the Hellish experience. The right side of my body from my shoulder to my foot felt like it didn't belong. I looked over and instantly regretted it.

Half of my body was now _metal._

_"What the Hell didja do to me?!"_ I screamed, desprately trying to free myself of the clasps holding me down and only fueling the burning wracking my form.

Breakdown - yet again - ignored me, scribbling a few things down on a data pad before flipping a switch on a nearby control panel.

My voice stopped working as my mouth opened in a silent wail from the jarring bursts of pain. The room was getting smaller... No, I was getting larger. Eventually the pain vanished, leaving me silently panting while tears streamed down my face.

"Growth acceleration process: successful. Psychological reactions: insufficient." He grinned at me, once again placing the data pad on the table. "I guess we'll have to see what happens. After all, it _is_ in the name of science."

My fight started anew as he approached me from the head of the table, making my view of him limited at best. The now enlarged bonds did not give an inch.

"Tell me, Electra: Have you ever felt the touch of a man? Tasted him? Writhed below him as he filled you to the brim?" A red servo slid along my mechanical arm, reaching as low as my abdomen before returning to my shoulder.

My eyes widened in fear as I went completely still._ 'Oh, God, is he... gonna _rape _me?'_

Suddenly Breakdown slapped me clear across the face. My cheek stung as I turned to face him.

"No one is coming to help you, Electra. You are nothing. That pretty little voice of yours is the only thing that's gotten you this far in life." The calm tone of his voice angered me as I met his optics. I collected what I could in my mouth and spat on his faceplates.

"Go to Hell, yah sick, twisted bastard!"

He wiped it off with a neutral expression. "I would recommend getting some rest, Electra. You have a big day tomorrow."

With that, Breakdown left me.

I whimpered at his words. They rang with truth: No one could save me.

I was alone.

* * *

**Primus, I've never written anything like that. Dunno if I should feel proud or ashamed... Or scared. Honestly, I think it's a bit of all three. **

**The song was "Mama's Broken Heart". It's awesome, so go listen to it! **

**Anyway, review if you liked it, or if there's anything I can improve on. **

**PS to PewDiePie Bros: Stay awesome bros, and comment with a *brofist*!**

**Bye!**


	3. Transformation

**Wow! Only about five days into the story and I have over one hundred reads! Primus! So, this chapter's gonna be a little different from my previous two. How many of y'all noticed that KO was nowhere to be found during the experiments? Well, you'll see what he was doing. **

**So what do you guys think so far? How about Breakdown? Review please! ^.^**

**Lights... Computer... ACTION!**

* * *

_I felt really bad for tricking Electra, but I had no choice. It was either that or Megatron would try to dissect her. I can only pray to Primus that she'll forgive me. I've grown rather fond of her. _

* * *

"Query: Why are you not with the experiment?" Soundwave's message so close behind me made me jump.

"Primus, Soundwave! Is it necessary to sneak up on me? One of these cycles I'll end up having a spark attack!" I picked up two cubes of low-grade Energon. "And to answer your question, the human Electra needs sustenance to survive just as much as we do."

Soundwave rubbed Lazerbeak's head as the Cassette perched on his shoulder. "Query: How does the experiment not react negatively to Energon?"

I paused, my CPU racing. 'This can easily be used to my advantage.'

"Soundwave, to better answer your querys I will need to access the databases."

Said mech only nodded.

* * *

I growled softly, up to my helm in data pads as I searched for the ones containing data on the Ancients.

"Aha! Found you, you little glitch!" My faceplates twisted into a triumphant smile as I found what I was looking for. I quickly put them into subspace before hurrying back to my lab.

Upon entering the lab, I noticed that the lights were out. I flipped them on and froze upon hearing a whimper.

Then I noticed Electra. Her face was pale, and her breaths were coming in gasps.

"Electra." I rushed over to her, undoing the bonds and helping her onto a sick berth. "What happened? How did you grow to our height?"

The femme curled into a little ball and tried to explain. "B-Breakdown... Tests... It h-hurts..." She closed her optics tightly.

I scrambled to grab my scanner, fearing the worst. A quick check of the screen confirmed my fears. Electra's body was failing. Fast. Then I remembered the data pads.

"Electra, I can help you, but I need you to stay awake, alright?"

A nod was my answer.

I quickly searched the first pad for transformation with no luck. The same went for the second. Finally, I found something.

"Alright, here we go."

Electra looked at me in confusion. "W-what ah ya talking 'bout?"

I showed her the words I had translated into English. "Just follow the instructions."

She read the screen and nodded. Her servos crossed at her Spark as she muttered the chant. I was stunned as she chanted in _Cybertronian_.

A soft glow coated the femme. When it dimmed, I smiled.

"Electra, you were about to permanently offline from the combination of a Cybertronian and human form. Now you have those two forms separated and can change between the two as often as you like."

The femme's electric blue optics widened in surprise at her new look. She appeared to reach my chassis, with a green base coat accented with silver and black. A white orb - an opal, as I recalled - similar to the one around her human form's neck rested in the center of her chassis. Her All Spark Insignia stood out on her left shoulder plate, glowing a soft white.

"Yah mean to say that I can switch between this and mah human body _anytime?"_ She asked, incredulous.

I paused before answering. "Well, the theory of transformation between organic and inorganic forms is vastly... _Unknown_. I would suggest that for your own safety you stay in this form."

She nodded, a tiny smile gracing her faceplates.

"Thank yah, Knock Out. Yah're real nice for a Deceipticon."

I chuckled. "You're not so bad, either." My grin flipped upside-down as a thought crossed my mind. "What will happen when the others realize what's happened to you?"

She paused. "I... don' know. I mean, I can try and escape, but I don' know how far I can get."

"Electra... I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I've offlined mechs. But I've never done anything as cruel as try what Breakdown did. My guess is that order came straight from Megatron. If you allow me to, I'd like to leave with you. The Deceipticons once meant my entire existence. Now I could care less if they were wiped out."

The emerald-colored femme nodded. "How can we get out undetected?"

I grinned, transforming into a car. "I go out every night and race. Get in."

* * *

"I _cannot_ believe that worked!" Electra cheered, hopping out from my driver's seat. She twirled around with a laugh. "We're free!"

I looked around, confused. "Be that as it may, do you have any idea where we are?"

She stopped dancing about and looked around with a frown.

"Shit. I have no idea."

* * *

**I know this is a smaller chapter than my others, but it's an important one. **

**That'd be just my luck: I'd escape only to discover I have no clue where the Hell I am. XD**

**Anyway, please please please review! I wanna know if I'm doing good or if I suck!**

**Brofist!**


	4. Defecting and Protecting

**Thank you, Maus! Guys, come on. Over 300 reads and only comments from two people?**

* * *

_Well, landin' in the middle of nowhere was a start. At least we were off The Nemesis. _**_  
_**

* * *

After finally discovering that we had landed in a small town called Jasper, Nevada, I quickly went to the one little mall the town had. Knock Out was in the parking lot in vehicle mode. I bought a few changes of clothes and left, thankful that I still had my credit card.

I walked towards the Ex-Deceipticon, noticing the two boys and one girl staring at me in curiosity and... Shock? Fear?

"Electra. Buckle up." Knock Out sounded tense. I did as he requested, and he floored it.

"W-whoa! Hold yah horses, Knocks! What's goin' on?"

Knock Out turned sharply onto the main road. Two cars and a motorcycle were hot on our tails. "Autobots. They don't know that I've defected yet."

We sped into the desert. No other cars were in sight. The Autobots had vanished.

"I think we lost-" My sentence was cut off as we were smashed towards a large rock feature. I shrieked in terror as Knock Out transformed and tossed me onto a sand dune nearby. The red Cybertronian slammed into the rocks with a pained groan.

The Autobots quickly transformed, weapons ready to eliminate Knock Out. My legs wouldn't obey my frantic commands. My voice still worked, though.

"Leave Knock Out alone!" I screamed in desperation.

I saw the three kids from before as I tried to stand. They stayed a safe distance away from the one-sided fight.

The blue motorcycle aimed her weapon at Knock Out's Sparkchamber. I finally gained control of my legs and raced inbetween her and my friend.

"Yah. Will. Not. Hurt. Him." I growled loudly.

"Move aside, human," The blue femme ordered. "I don't want to hurt you."

I pressed myself against the red mech's chassis. "Hear me out! Knock Out is not a Deceipticon anymore! He helped me escape!"

The Autobots lowered their weapons in confusion.

"I was captured by Breakdown and experimented on by Megatron's orders."

The blue femme jerke her head to Knock Out. "Bulk, Bee, grab the medic." She looked at me. "We'll see what Optimus has to say about your tale."

* * *

"And that's mah story." I finished, praying that it would be enough to get Knock Out off the hook.

Optimus Prime gazed at my tiny figure with concern. "You said that you were experimented on, yet I see nothing that separates you from any other human."

I sighed. My hands rested on my opal as I softly chanted, becoming a Cybertronian once again.

I heard the Autobots gasp. Knock Out struggled into a sitting position, now awake. "Now do you believe her?"

"Knocks," I kneeled beside him. "How ah ya feelin'?"

"I feel like slag, but I'll be okay." He put a servo on my shoulder plate.

I smiled at him before turning to Optimus. "Do y'all happen to have a spare room? We don't take up much space."

"You may stay here so long as you do your part. Everybody pulls their own weight here." Optimus consented.

A thought popped into my CPU as I stood. "Optimus, do yah happen to have a phone? I need to call mah Sensei. He'll be worried sick by now."

* * *

"Trust me, Master Shiro. I'm in good hands. Mah friend Knocks' got mah back everywhere I go." I reassured the elderly Sensei. "I'll be home soon."

Master Shiro quietly sighed. "Very well, Electra. I know you will come home safely. Lee and I both miss you."

"I miss yah too, Father. I love yah! Sayanora!" I hung up the phone with a smile. Master Shiro never stopped worrying about me.

A ping filled the main room as an elevator opened to reveal a tall man in a suit. "Prime! Why in the name of God is there a Deceipticon here?!"

I tensed at his angry voice. This stranger meant business if he was able to talk to the giant mech like that.

"Agent Fowler, we-"

"I don't want excuses, Prime! I want him outta here before he can send his location to his buddies on _The Nemesis!"_ Fowler snarled.

I calmly walked up the stairs to the platform. "Calm yahself down before yah have a cow! If yah happen to be referrin' to Knock Out, he's on the Autobots' side."

"And exactly _who_ do you think you are to speak to _me_ like that?!" His face turned red.

My tessen was at his throat in a heartbeat. "Look, the 'Bots might have signed some contract or whatevah to not hurt yah, but I haven't. Yah so much as _look_ at Knocks the wrong way, and yah'll be out before yah can say 'oops', got it?"

Fowler gulped, nodding slightly. I sheathed my tessen and turned to walk away.

"Electra." Optimus stopped me. "That is not how we handle situations here."

I looked him dead in the optic. "Optimus, I was raised under the Japanese Bushido code. One part of the code says to defend mah allies' honor even at the cost of mah own. I religiously follow that code. Yah can't expect me not to protect mah friends in situations like that. It's immoral to me."

"Be that as it may, you could have defended Knock Out in a calmer manner."

"Dear, dear Prime. Yah will soon learn that that's simply not how I do things." I smirked at his surprised face and headed for the quarters Knock Out and I shared.

* * *

**So, didja like it? Review even if you didn't! Tell me what I need to fix. **

**Oh, and I'm not going to use all those America references Fowler uses in the show. While it may be funny to some, it downright annoys me. **

**Later!**


End file.
